Passing Notes
by Strawbeariiis
Summary: A boring Math class, some torn bits of paper, and a new reason to appreciate the Stonehenge. He passes notes because he's too full of pride to be scolded, and she's too loud when she whispers.


Spontaneously popped into my head while I stared blankly at my sister's stuff. I don't know why, so don't bother asking. People are inspired in the weirdest of ways.

I think this is AU. :D The main couple is in their adolescent years, 'round 15-16?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'll kill off Sasuke and let Orochimaru live! :D

* * *

**Passing Notes**

_Because she was too loud, and he was too proud._

_You didn't do your history homework again, did you?_

Chocolate eyes quickly scanned through the small torn paper and back on to the board full of math equations. Man, she hated math the most. The only numbers she can memorize is the speed of daggers when thrown and the probability of the moving target getting hit. Boo.

Tenten copied notes on her notebook, and replied to the written question.

**Quit pryin', bub. History's easy anyway.**

Tenten's backmate snorted almost inaudibly. Almost, since Tenten could still hear his haughty laugh. As she copied the formulas Kakashi-sensei wrote on the board, she could hear a different pattern the pencil behind her was making. Immediately, the paper she tossed a while ago flew back on her desktop.

_Oh? Cite a significance of the Stonehenge._

Now it was the brunette's turn to smirk. That was a much too easy question, especially since she watched science-related shows.

When she heard her nearby penpal choke on his saliva, Tenten had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing and getting in trouble for psychopathic behavior.

**The Eleventh Doctor confronted all his universal enemies there! Without the Stonehenge, they'd never know the true power of the Doctor!**

Before the lilac-eyed classmate could write back, though, Kakashi had faced away from the board and looked at his silent class. "I'm guessing everybody's done copying, so open your textbooks to page eighty-three and answer the exercise on your notebooks—" The class suddenly became audible with their groans. "—With full solutions." There was an even louder groan.

Tenten had contributed to that one.

The silver-haired man proceeded to copy the exercise on the board for later checking purposes while the rest of the class had their heads bent, reading and answering their books.

_Stop watching Doctor Who and thinking it's based on a true story._

For a moment, Tenten was appalled. How dare that Hyuuga insult her show?!

Furious brown eyes refused to answer the small note – regardless of how tempting it was to – and focused on three more math questions, all of which were thankfully easy due to the formula already written in Tenten's notes.

Neji, on the other hand, had finished answering, and was impatiently waiting for a reply. Being a naturally antisocial rich boy, Neji Hyuuga had a small voice, which helped when he talked in class since he never got busted. That, and Naruto was his usual chatmate, and the kid had a megaphone for a mouth.

And apparently he shared this trait with Tenten, Ino and Temari, which made it impossible for Neji to talk to anyone nearby.

While Tenten sat in front of him, the three blondes were stationed to his sides and his back. Just wonderful.

Why was Tenten so slow in writing when there were only eleven items in the exercise?

Upon closer inspection, though, Neji saw a closed book and notebook, and Tenten absentmindedly tapping her pencil. The note was still in the same spot as he threw it.

'_It takes two to tango, sweetie,'_ The long-haired brunette thought as he ripped another sheet from the back of his notebook. _'And just a bunch of papers to get you annoyed.'_

What could he say? Hyuugas were just too noticeable to be ignored.

A crumpled paper hit Tenten in the nape. The latter momentarily flinched at the sudden contact, but made no response. Neji crumpled another piece and threw it at the same spot. Tenten didn't cringe this time.

Another one landed on her desktop. Four more followed after that.

"Tenten, clean your table," Kakashi commented without looking away from the blackboard.

_Woman, answer me._

After reading the note, she tossed it to the back almost as if it was a normal routine for her. Well, passing notes with Neji actually was.

_I'm sorry I insulted Doctor Who._

She tossed that one too.

_Woman, it takes a lot of swallowed Hyuuga pride to apologize._

Tenten grinned.

_**How much pride must be swallowed if a Hyuuga confesses?**_

Neji read the tossed paper. His face could almost camouflage in Sakura's hair. And here he was thinking he wasn't _that_ obvious about lik—

Kakashi, even with one visible eye, had the easiest face to read. And the man had the biggest slyest grin in the room.

Neji mentally facepalmed himself with a lawnmower.

How Kakashi-sensei had tossed the paper and read the one Tenten had grinned at, nobody'll ever know.

Regardless, Tenten forgave him.

* * *

Okay, so maybe not so fluffy. Watch out for the 100-worded drabble version of this one! Both the drabble and this oneshot have different contents (most of it), but it' still about passing notes. :D

Reviews please!

-Strawbeariiis


End file.
